Digital filters can be found in a wide variety of applications Infinite impulse response (“IIR”) filters can provide adequate filter responses with a small number of filter coefficients. Unfortunately, IIR filters are prone to numerical instability, and a system that uses IIR filters may have difficulty satisfying linear phase requirements.
In contrast, finite impulse response (“FIR”) filters can provide better control in terms of numerical stability, and a system that uses FIR filters can more easily achieve linear phase requirements. However, such a system may need to use a larger number of filter coefficients before the FIR filter can achieve responses comparable to responses that can be provided by an IIR filter. As a result, the system may need to use a large number of hardware logic and silicon real estate in order to support a large number of filter coefficients.